Criminal Minds Truth or Dare
by whitemokona234
Summary: I now have the BAU crew at my mercy... of which, that mercy shall be handed over to you. Please, I beg of you, dare away and make their lives a living hell for all of our enjoyment! Mwahahaha! Rating may change due to extremity of dares.
1. Chapter 1

Crissy: *sits at the front of big table and snaps fingers; the whole Criminal Minds crew pops up sitting in each of the chairs around me*

Morgan: What the hell is going on here?

Crissy: Aw, Morgan! You're so adorable when you're utterly confused!

Hotch: Uh, who are you, little girl?

Crissy: Ey! I ain't no little girl! I'm 14, dammit!

Hotch: … Sorry?

Crissy: Yea, dat's right! You betta be sorry!

Morgan: …I like this girl's spunk.

Crissy: Teehee.

Reid: Any reason why we're here?

Crissy: Oh! Sorry 'bout dat. Um, my name's Crissy and I brought you guys here.

J.J.: How? We don't remember coming here on our own…

Crissy: Oh, I just used my author powers to bring you here.

Garcia: Author powers?

Crissy: Ch-yah! They're awesome! Here, check this out! *snaps fingers; everyone at the table receives a glass of chocolate milk and a chocolate bunny* Bam!

Reid: This is physically, psychologically, and emotionally impossible… *takes a bite of chocolate bunny* And yet, it's delicious…

Garcia: Ooh, yay! Bunnies!

Prentiss: *eating chocolate bunny* As much as I'd love to sit here and enjoy chocolate bunnies and do… whatever it is we're here for-

Crissy: Truth or dare!

Rossi: …Truth or dare?

Crissy: Yeah!

Everyone: *WTF face*

Crissy: See, even though I'm pretty sure I'll regret it later, I've started on two other truth or dare fics, and I just thought of this one less than twelve seconds ago. It was really funny when I pictured it, as I know it will be when I'm taking requests for dares an whatnot.

Everyone: *still WTF faces*

Crissy: I was bored dammit!

Everyone: Oh…

Crissy: *sigh* Honestly, for what you guys are, especially you Reid, I thought you'd be able to figure that out…

Prentiss: … Any~way, back to what I was saying. As much as I'd love to sit here and play truth or dare with you Crissy, we have some serious bad guys to catch, and sitting here playing with you is not helping that at all.

Crissy: *starts laughing; receives WTF faces again* You've gotta be kiddin me! You really think I was gonna summon the BAU crew into my realm and not catch all the unsubs and summon them first?

Prentiss: … Huh?

Crissy: All of your unsubs, both the ones you've already caught and the ones you'll soon be looking for, are all locked away behind that door. *points to door that says _Realm of Doo~m_*

Reid: *hears childish singing* Is there-

Crissy: To answer that question that Kaoru asked me in my Ouran fic, yes there is someone in there. It's Gir! He's been singing that Doom song of his for the last 4 months and has another 2 to go…

Garcia: Aw! I love Gir! He's so cute!

Crissy: I know, right?

Crissy & Garcia: *gushes over the uber cuteness of Gir*

Crissy: … So, will you play?

*Everyone looks around at each other*

Hotch: … I suppose, considering how we're kinda… on a really long break, I guess.

Morgan: I haven't played truth or dare since college…

Reid: I-I… I guess so…

Garcia: You can count me in!

J.J: Something tells me I don't really have a choice…

Prentiss: Ugh… fine.

Crissy: Well! Pissy much…

Prentiss: *glare*

Crissy: Anyway, folks, you heard straight from the team themselves! They're playing! So, here's the list of peoples you get to play with!

Derek Morgan

Spencer Reid

Aaron Hotchner

Jennifer Jerome (J.J)

Penelope Garcia

Emily Prentiss

David Rossi

And whatever unsub you can make up or remember from the show itself! Just say the word and I'll make sure that they do the most (or least, if that's what you want) amount of damage possible!

Morgan: *to Reid* Who the hell is she talking to?

Reid: *to Morgan* I have no idea…

Crissy: Let the games begin… *evil gleam*


	2. Apology

Sorry peoples, as this is not an actual chapter, but apparently some editing needs to take place before I can continue anyway. Due to a review I have recently received, I need to edit the chapters I've written because the way I've written them is against the rules of . So, the next chapter will be put on a… longer hold.

I also would like to apologize for the fact that I haven't uploaded anything. Compy problems, really. I'd started on a chapter, and then something would happen, my compy would crash, and it'd be gone for a while. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!


End file.
